My LITTLE DAAALEK
by william.farwell.790
Summary: My Little Dalek and it is AWESOME!


After a long day of work at the cake's, Pinkie took a little stroll through the park. She hummed, galloping through the trail through the woods. It was nice, and peaceful, and there was nopony around to bother her... until now...

"TEMPORAL SHIFT!"

A big, loud, raspy, robotic voice call out as a big, round, copper colored tube like shape creator appeared, with roundel's around it's torso, a round silver tube with a hole in the front for one arm, and a black suction cup with a thinner silver tube to hold it as the other arm. It appears to have no neck, it's head has a round shape as well, but just as wide as the body, with two light bulbs on it, looking like white pig tails, and a black tube with a round thing in the front, that appears to have a blue light, witch Pinkie assumes to be it's eye.

Pinkie stared in awe as this strange new creator appeared. Often, when something new comes to Ponyville, she would know what it is right away... but now is quite the exception.

"Temporal Shift. Complete."

It said aloud.

"Coordinates. Confirm. To. Be. The. Exact. LocaAAAtion. Where I. Had. Been. OrRRRdered! Transport Complete."

It's eye finally moved to Pinkie.

"What. ArRRRRe. You!?... Beginning Analysis."

Pinkie watched in interest as it stared at her for a brief moment.

"Analysis Scan. Complete. You. Are. Conformed. To Be. An. Earth PoOOOOny!"

Pinkie gasped.

"HAAAAAAH! COOOOLL! How did you do that!? I never heard of you! What are you!? Can you do tricks!? I can do tricks! I have these Pinkie senses, witch means, when ever i have this tingly feeling-"

"SILENCE! Earth PoOOOOny. You. Talk. ToOOO Much. For That. You. Shall. Be. EXTERMINATED!"

Pinkie crunched down in fear as it aimed it's silver tube at her, but nothing came out.

"WHAAAAT!? IMPOSIBLE! Weaponry. DisaAAAAbled!"

Pinkie slowly looked back up, seeing that it can't 'Exterminate' her.

"EXTERMINAAAATE! EXTERMINAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

It whined as it wiggled it's tube slightly, still aiming at her, as it tried in vain to 'Exterminate' this 'Earth Pony'. Slowly, Pinkie started to look up, with big, blue eyes, while quietly whimpering. It looked down at her.

"What. Are. You. DoOOOOing!? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

It demanded, unable to understand her pitied look. She slowly started to sniffle, then, before it could react, she started to cry.

"What. Are. You. DoOOOOing?!"

It asked again, as she continued to cry.

"You. Appear. To. Be. Pouring. Some. Kind Of. FluUUUUid."

It looked down at the ground, and stared at this 'fluid'.

"Beginning Analysis..."

It stated, as it started to scan the small puddle.

"... Analysis Complete. It. Is. Confirmed. To Be. C6H12O6 + 6O2 - 6H2O + 6CO2. Witch. Is. Also Confirmed. To. Be. The SecreEEEtion. Of. TeAAAArs. Witch. Often. SerRRRves. To CleaNNNN. And. Lubricate. The. EyyyEEEs. In. Repsonse. To An Irritation. Of. The. EyYYYeS. Are. Your. Eyes. DiIIIIrty!?"

Pinkie sniffed once again, and slowly shock her head.

"What. Are. You. Doing!? You. Are. Now. Useless. I Shall Now. Start. My MiIIIIssion."

It announced, then turned away to start it's said 'mission'. Until...

"N-no... I'm... crying!"

Pinkie explained to it, then began to sob even louder. But the creator ignored her, and continued it's path.

"WAIT!"

It ignored her, and continued it's path, but it was short lived as she grabbed unto him.

"What. Are. You. DoOOOing!? Let. GoOOO of. MeEEEEEE!"

It spun around in circles, trying it's best to shake her off, but the only got one response...

"Weeeeee!"

Pinkie being Pinkie, and my lazy writing being lazy, she started to rather think of this as some kind of Merry-Go-Round.

"UN. HAND. MEEEEE! GET. OFF. OF. MEEEEE!"

It demanded, but Pinkie didn't liston.

"Weeeeeee!"

She continually screamed, still enjoying this far too much. After a lot of spinning, and the being demanding her to get off of it, she finally decided that she had enough, and hopped off. She giggled.

"Ha, ha, your funny..."

The machine turned.

"Fffffff. UuuuuuuNnnnnn. Eeeeee?"

It tried to pronounce this new word.

"Yes, your 'Fffffff. UuuuuuuNnnnnn. Eeeeee'. I like you!"

The machine stared for a moment.

"This. Is. Complete. NoOOOOnseNNNNse!"

She giggled in response.

"Sure it is! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?"

She asked.

"WhYYYYY Should. I. TeLLLL You!?"

It demanded.

"Well... i told you my name!"

The machine ignored her, turned, and continued it's path. After about a minute, it managed to competely forget what happened, and continued it's machine... until...

"HEEEEEEYYY! Where you going?"

The machine stopped, and turned it's eye to her. She appeared to come from a bush that was right in front of it, it was about to turn to avoid it, but then she came outta nowhere. It stayed silent for a moment, then decided to just turn and continue, completely ignoring her. Then it heard a rustle sound, imitating the sound of a bush, and then came a wipe sound. It looked down, and say a rope around it's neck... well... half of it's head head...

"What. Are. You. DoOOOOing!?"

It demanded, as it turned it's head, it found the end of the rope in Pinkie's hooves.

"Oh, I just kept a lasso in that bush I was in, in case of a lasso emergency!"

It ignored her, and figured it won't effect it... but boy was it wrong... as it continued to move forward, it felt it's self being pulled backwards. It turned it's head, and faced it's eye at the pink Pony.

"What. Are. You. DoOOOOing!? Release Me! Release Me!"

"Ah ah."

Answered Pinkie, as she continued the drag the poor creator.

"RELEASE ME! OR. YOU. SHALL. BE. EXTERMINATED!"

"Ah ha."

Was the only response it got to it's threat.

"Yeah, um, I'm gonna adopt you and introduce you to the cakes, and there's, like, nothing you can do about it pretty much."

The machine cried in terror, or, simply just stretching the A sound loudly more like, as it was being captured and now shall be kept against it's will.

(We will skip from Chapter 1 to Chapter 2 which is another story.)

To be Contunuid.


End file.
